


When there was me and you.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

The great castle seemed rather alarming now she came to think about truly going.

As she sat in the back of an old run down car with her older brother Anna felt her heart pounding louder and louder in her chest.

"Relax A.."

She blinked for a moment, a small smile going over her face as she heard Remus's voice. She was relaxed by it. He always seemed to have a way of speaking that would calm anyone's nerves almost at once.

“Like you were any different.”

A small smirk went over both sibling’s at her comment.

“You’ll do great kid.” 

A small half smile went over her face as she heard her father’s words.

She didn't have a mother, she had been killed years ago by a werewolf and honestly she should hate them but she could not. Her brother had been turned by one when he was still quite young. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over his scar for a moment or two before gently pressing a kiss to it.

"Will your friends be on the train?"

She had met them all a few times before now, Remus had invited them over a few times during the holidays and she found them lovely.

"Yes." Remus answered, nodding, glad his sister loved his friends almost as much as he did. "I believe Sirius will be glad to see you again." He nudged her playfully and she turned a deep shade of red.

"I have no idea what you're on about." She flushed, punching him in the shoulder hard.

"Enough you two, behave."

The siblings laughed for a moment before Anna leaned her head on her older brother's shoulder, just looking out of the window until the car came to a full stop. King's Cross Station.

She knew the way to get to the platform but she couldn't help feeling more and more scared about it by the second. What if something went wrong? Remus had promised to help her through it during the time so she wasn't completely freaking out but still.. running at a wall seemed terrifying.

Yet the time crept on and on until they were facing it.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." 

She bit her lip, holding her trolley tightly in her hands before breaking into a run and closing her eyes, stopping the second she felt a whoosh..it had worked.. now she could see the train..

The Hogwarts Express.


	2. 2

Soon enough she saw them. James and Sirius with their messy hair and Peter with a shy expression on his face as the two of them approached.

"Relax Wormtail, she's not going to bite you."

"I mean I might if you're into that." Anna winked before they all laughed and she couldn't help the blush that went over her cheek at Sirius's next words.

"God I love this girl." There it was, the dog like laugh.

"Padfoot is it your mission in life to turn my sister into a tomato?" Remus teased as he moved his arms around his little sister, steering her onto the train, ignoring the glare she had given him in response to his question. 

"Probably." Was Sirius's cocky reply once they found their seats.

Anna unpacked her small bag, taking out her sketching book.

"Why don't you draw us?" She blinked, glancing up at James for a moment.

"Because I'm too sexy to capture, isn't that right love?" Sirius smirked, winking at Anna who turned another deep shade of red.

"I'll do it, hold on." She flushed, getting out her pencils and beginning to draw, occasionally listening to their comments as she sketched.

Soon enough a boy with greasy hair moved past their carriage and both James and Sirius stood up.

"Oi, sit, I'm not done."

Remus seemed oddly surprised when they both sat, she blinked at her older brother for a moment but he just mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' So she ignored her worries and continued drawing as the train moved along through the night, pulling to a stop in a little town.

Hogsmeade.


	3. 3

The road up to Hogwarts was an icy one but the scenery was beautiful with the added snow and ice.

Anna made her way to a lamp-post, pretending to be tying her shoe but scooped up some snow and threw it as hard as she could at Sirius's head.

"Why you little-."

Anna laughed slightly, speeding off down the path that led up to the school with Sirius chasing after her as the other boys laughed and followed along at the sight.

Soon enough she had to stop for breath and he crashed into her, sending them both straight to the ground, Sirius on top of her. 

"Hi there." A small smirk went over Sirius's lips as he noticed how red she had gone.

"Hi yourself." She tried to ignore her blush. "Are you planning on moving any time soon?"

"Nope." There it was, the smirk again. "I'm quite comfortable."

"Padfoot move."

Of course Remus would do the protective brother thing on her. Honestly she didn't know whether to feel amused or annoyed by it. At his words however Sirius moved and reached a hand down to pull her up, kissing it once she was up.

"Come on." Anna teased, grabbing Remus's arm and steering her older brother up the path and that was when her heart pounded.

The beautiful castle was nearby, she could see it now, just over a lake and finally they would be there. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. 

Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The great castle with its beautiful lake and great tree seemed to stand all by itself even though she knew that magic must be holding the whole thing up.

"She does look truly stunning with her eyes lit up like that." Sirius remarked to James as he watched Anna flicking water at her brother.

"Sirius.."

"I know, I know, she's not another conquest..I just.."

“I’m bored.” Anna grinned as she bounced over to them, jumping on Sirius’s back and smirking slightly as he carried her to the boats, settling her inside.


End file.
